The Rose that Grew from Concrete
by Sasukeismehman
Summary: A girl named Tiara finds herself transported to Naruto's world, yada yada yada. You would think that this was another one of those Mary sue stories right? WRONG! Tiara studies and become a ninja with Saskura, Naruto, and Sasuke. But, when Sasuke is on the
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I used to be all for Beyblade right? Well, I grew up and realized Rei wasn't that hot. So one day I was watching TV and Naruto came on. I had heard of it, but never watched it before. So I watched it and I fell in love! Sasuke is just about the sexiest thing out there, and I don't care what anyone says! Okay, back to the story. I had a dream and I though man, this would make a good fan fiction! So hear I am!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I can't believe she gave us a pop quiz! And on Friday!" A blue haired girl screamed as she walked home from school with a few friends.

"Calm down Tiara, it's only a quiz…" her friend said to the blue-head.

"But I failed! I never fail!"

Tiara was your average seventeen year old. She was smart, strong, and had plenty of friends. She was about 5'6" and had long blue hair that normal hung straight with a few strands laying in her face. She had beautiful, yet unusual, golden eyes that glistened in the sunlight. Tiara lived a pretty good life, being rich and pretty, but she never really felt like she was in the right place.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tiara. Try not to kill yourself over that quiz, okay?" he friend called as they reached Tiara's house.

"Funny…" Tiara mumbled as she walked inside her house.

Tiara's house was fit for a king. It looked somewhat like the white house if you tried hard enough. She sighed and dropped her school bags on the ground as she skipped up the stairs to her room.

Meanwhile….

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat around a bonfire. They were all soaking wet, and Sakura was about to chop Naruto in half with her bare hands.

"This is…..all……your……fault…" she said between shivers.

Naruto had done something stupid as usual and lead the trio right over a waterfall. How this happened, who knows, but Sakura and Sasuke were pissed. Naruto was buried in a shabby towel that hid his face. His blonde spiky hair had drooped.

Sakura was ready to kill. Her eyes were dark and serious and her short pink hair was hanging completely straight. She stared at Naruto with hatred, even though on the inside she didn't mean it.

Sasuke was as solemn as ever. Head down, eyes closed, the usual. His hair was down and his headband was on the ground next to him drying. He looked up at the starry sky for a bit before standing up and walking into the woods.

"I'll be back later…" he said before disappearing into the unknown.

Sakura frowned as he walked away. _Why does he have to be so…so…so Sasuke-like? _

To be continued!

* * *

I know it's short, but that's how all great stories start, right? Reviews please, good or bad I don't care. Please, at least one review and I'll get another chapter up! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I got ONE review. (Thanks Meg) I know I'm not the best writer, but this story shall go far! Okay, whatever, back to the sexiness of Sasuke O.o

Chapter 2: Where the Hell am I!

Sasuke walked off into the woods, leaving behind Sakura and Naruto. An owl could be heard 'hooting' nearby. Sasuke sighed and climbed into a nearby tree that was missing most of it's leaves. He looked up at the sky as a shooting star blazed by, unusually close. Just as fast as it went by, it hit the ground in a plain, burned all the surrounding grass.

"What was that?" Sasuke said to himself examining the sky.

He jumped from the tree and started toward a plain that seemed to be the resting place of whatever shot across the sky. He pushed his way through the trees and arrived at the plain to see the fire had subsided and smoke was left in it's place.Edging his way towards it slowly, Sasuke squinted to see what was laid in the fiery pit.

Tiara had her radio blasting Chop Suey! by System of a Down. She sang the words she knew and hummed the rest. When the song was over, she grabbed the remote to her TV and turned it on. She flipped through the channels vigorously, not even sure what was on each station. Tiara was focused on reaching channel fifty-three, which was MTV.

As soon as Tiara hit channel 45 her mind began to rot.

"Almost there….that's it….GO GO GO GO!" she said upon reaching channel 52.

The second she hit fifty-three, Tiara dropped the remote and fell back on her bed. "Phew, I made it."

Tiara sat on her bed and made herself comfortable with her pillow and bag of chips. She turned up the volume as TRL came on with some added advertisements. Suddenly, something roared overhead. The lights, radio, and TV turned off and Tiara let out a gasp. She was thrown from her cozy bed when a crash was heard outside that shook the house.

"Holy crap!" Tiara screamed as she stood up and rubbed her head that had a little scratch on it.

She looked out the window to see a flaming pit in her back yard. Eyes wide, Tiara ran down the stairs in her skirt and tank top with no shoes or jacket and busted through the back door.

"Oh my god…" Tiara said in awe as she walked towards the pit. There wasn't even a meteor or anything, just an endless whole.

Tiara found herself edging closer and closer towards the whole. She couldn't stop herself, it was like a magnet. Soon, her toes were over the edge and she lost her balance. With a scream, she fell down the whole.

It felt like hours until Tiara finally felt her limp body hit the ground. Her vision was really blurry, but she remembered seeing a boy with a blackish hair and a solemn face standing over her.

"Where the hell am I…"she mumbled before passing out.

To be continued…

Ta da! Chappie two! Again short, but It's getting there people chill. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty then! Chapter three comin' at cha. This is like my first story in a year, since my other stories got deleted somehow….Anyway, enough mindless ranting! On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Come on, we're leaving!" Naruto called running through the woods. He spotted Sasuke standing over the now cooled pit.

"Okay, let's go" Sasuke said walking away from the pit.

"Wow! What's that? Where'd it come from? Are there aliens down there?" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, Sasuke. What's down there?" Sakura asked peeking over his shoulder.

"I don't believe you…" Naruto said running past Sasuke. He ran down the pit, but slipped on a rock and fell on something soft.

"Naruto, why can't you listen for once?" Sasuke screamed. He turned around and ran over to the pit, followed by Sakura.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Tiara screamed, rolling over to the other side of the pit. Her cheek was cut and blood and dirt covered her face.

"Who are you!" Naruto said standing up and taking a battle position. "You'll never take us alive, never!"

Before Naruto could continue his ranting, Sakura slid down into the pit and whacked him in the back of the head. "It's a girl, Naruto…" she said pessimistically.

Tiara stood up shakily and looked around at the trio now standing in front of her. He was so confused, and her face showed it.

"I say we leave her…" Sasuke said walking away.

"But! We can't! She's all alone…" Sakura pouted.

"Yeah, Sasuke. She's only a girl…" Naruto said jumping up from the pit and running to catch up with Sasuke.

"EXCUSE ME!" Sakura fumed.

"Umm….excuse me, but…" Tiara mumbled, in too much shock about the whole situation.

Sakura turned to Tiara and smiled. "Don't mind them. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Tiara smiled as well and nodded. The two climbed out of the pit and walked back to where the bon fire was. When they arrived, Sasuke and Naruto had already packed everything up.

"What did I tell you?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "You two never listen. Why couldn't you just leave her there?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't think of anything witty to say. She sighed and picked up the remaining bag, completely forgetting about Tiara. Tiara, however, followed them as they went back to see Kakashi. She was so silent nobody knew she was there.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's a crappy ending for a chapter, but still it's a chapter. Thanks to the two people that review! R&R People!


End file.
